


After the Pinepex

by Elysandra



Series: Hugs in Cups [10]
Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Episode Tag: s03e12 Hangover, F/F, Helen in clothes, Kate being appreciative, Kink: Dominance, Kinky flirting, kink: discipline, mention of D/s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:02:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28314978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elysandra/pseuds/Elysandra
Summary: Not everyone reacts the same way to sex inhibitors. But it's mainly Helen's fault. For wearing clothes. And being in charge.
Relationships: Helen Magnus/Kate Freelander
Series: Hugs in Cups [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/77221
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8
Collections: Tiny Bingo





	After the Pinepex

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my Tiny Bingo card and for the 12 Days of Ficmas challenge on the Amanda Tapping discord. Day 7.  
> Prompts used: "kinky flirting/teasing" + "too enticing".
> 
> I hope you enjoy, and I'd love to hear from you in the comments! :)

~~~

“Alright, Dr. Lee is settled in one of the guest rooms with the reports she asked for, we’ve cleaned up all the chaos we can for now, and the abnormals are fed and ‘calmed down’. Seems like we’re all settled for now.”

Kate strolls across the length of Helen’s office, slowly but surely closing in on where Helen is putting a few last items back in their proper places on the book shelves.

“Sooo, that sex inhibitor,” she drawls when she reaches her, running her finger down the length of Helen’s spine under the silky vest, then hooking it into the strap at the small of her back. “How long did you say that would last?”

“Depends on the person.” Turning in place, Helen finds herself crowded against the shelves by Kate’s rather forward approach to appreciating her outfit. “A couple of hours to a couple of days, depending on the body.”

Kate hums thoughtfully, fingers trailing the low dipping line of Helen’s vest, clearly enjoying the way it accentuates the curves of her breasts. “And how long do they last on your person, would you say?”

One hand pushes under the lapel of the still closed vest, gliding over the smooth silk of the dark purple blouse underneath. The other hand shows a lot of appreciation for the pencil skirt Helen is wearing, as well as the black nylons underneath.

“Not that long in my experience,” Helen gives back, catching Kate’s wrists and bringing them up in front of her chest. “But apparently longer than they do on you.”

Kate grins, eyes twinkling. “Not sex is definitely the last thing on my mind right now,” she confirms, licking her lips. “You always look so very hot when you handle representatives trying to interfere with our work, what can I say?”

“Is that so.” Helen can’t quite hide her amusement at Kate’s rather aggressive approach, nor the way her voice dips into husky territory all on its own accord.

“Very hot,” Kate reiterates, then gives Helen an overt once-over. “And this outfit...”

“Yes,” Helen remarks dryly. “I’ve noticed you seemed to... enjoy the sight earlier.”

It is always flattering when Kate can’t quite take her eyes off her. And fun to tease her about it.

Kate hums again, biting her lip and letting her eyes wander. Helen tightens her hold on her wrists, though, when she tries to get free and move beyond just looking once more.

“I am not going to allow any shenanigans in my office with a UN representative in the building, Kate,” she informs her, half exasperated and half amused that Kate would even try to initiate anything in the first place. Or... or this is a strategy. There have certainly been enough hints to guide her...

“She’s got so many files,” Kate murmurs, her voice growing noticeably rougher when Helen doesn’t let go despite continued efforts on Kate’s part. “She’ll be a while.”

“Or,” Helen gives back, giving her a stern look that has Kate swallow visibly. “She might have questions after the first few and come to find me.”

It certainly wouldn’t be the first time.

“If you don’t have anything to do right now, I have a list of errants I need done after the chaos you all created.”

That is not what Kate wanted to hear, judging by the pout her eager expression turns into.

“But-”

“I thought you like it when I am in charge,” Helen teases, moving Kate’s hands behind her back and pulling her hips flush against her own. “Well, I am in charge now. Go and run those errands. If you are done by dinner time, I am willing to ‘review’ your efforts later tonight. In my rooms. In this outfit. And with a few extra... accessories, depending on your performance.”

The pout has mysteriously vanished, and has been replaced by slight panting and wide eyes instead. Leaning in until her lips almost brush Kate’s, Helen smiles darkly at her and adds: “Be warned. I have _very_ high expectations.”

She straightens before Kate can react - not exactly a surprising feat right now - and turns her dazed looking partner toward the door.

“Off you go,” she orders, sending her off with a slap to her pert ass that results in an indignant ‘Hey!’ and has Helen smirk widely.

“No time to lose,” she warns her, taking great pleasure in Kate’s indignation. “The list is long, and there’ll be quite a bit more of that if I’m not satisfied with the results.”

Kate somehow manages to glare at that and look as if she’s about to jump her at the same time, and Helen chuckles as she watches her hurry off.

Time to re-check the list. There _have_ to be things she can add.

~~~


End file.
